Amnesia
by Zafiro Black
Summary: usted em cuenta que nosotros dos, fuimos amantes. Me temo que lo suyo es un error, ya que yo estoy desde hace tiempo sin un amor, no lo quisiera lastimar, tal vez lo que usted cuenta sea verdad, pero yo no lo recuerdo


_Este es un pequeño songfic de la canción de José José del mismo nombre, ojalá les guste, y espero sus comentarios_

**

* * *

**

**Amnesia**

— ¿Estás listo Naruto?—los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sakura

—Claro

—Papá, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?—preguntó un niño pequeño trinándole de la manga

El rubio se acuclilló hasta estar a la altura de su hijo y mirarlo a los ojos, acarició sus blondos cabellos y le dijo cariñosamente:

—Es una reunión de Kages Minato, cuando seas Hokage podrás ir

— ¿Y porqué mamá si puede ir?

—Por que es mi esposa, cuando tú seas esposo del Hokage podrás ir—dijo pacientemente—además debes de quedarte en la aldea para cuidar de tu hermano

El chiquillo no quedó muy convencido, pero al final se acercó a besar a sus padres y, con un hondo suspiro, emprendió el camino a su hogar.

—Un día yo seré Hokage y entonces…

— ¿A quién se parecerán?—preguntó Sakura mirando sonriente a su esposo. Naruto también inspiró profundamente. Esa mañana estaba muy nostálgico

**···**

La Aldea de la Arena no se veía muy cambiada desde la última vez que Naruto la había visitado, aunque de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y las circunstancias eran muy distintas, solo que ahora, todo estaba muy colorido y vistoso, preparado para recibir a sus distinguidos invitados y por eso, por todos lados se veían emblemas de las seis aldeas ocultas.

— ¿No estás emocionado Naruto?—preguntó Sakura al ver el parco gesto de su marido

—Por supuesto—sonrió—me muero por ver a Gaara.

La pareja continuó caminando al edificio del Kazekage, donde los esperaban ansiosos sus antiguos, y nuevos aliados.

Subieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage, estaban a punto de entrar, cuando escucharon unos murmullos.

—… es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho—distinguió Naruto la voz de Gaara—dejar la aldea para siempre después de lo que hizo.

—Además no creo que tuviera la cara para regresar—reconoció enseguida la voz del Raikage

—Es por que no lo conoces—respondió Gaara de nuevo, pero antes de que continuara, Naruto abrió la puerta violentamente y saludó a todos.

— ¡Naruto!—dijo Gaara sorprendido al verlo al lado de Sakura y se apresuró a abrazar a sus amigos.

Naruto sintió una punzada en el estómago. Aquel día estaba muy nostálgico

La "Reunión de los Seis Grandes" era el evento más importante desde hacía unos cuantos años para reforzar la alianza entre las seis aldeas ocultas mas prósperas: la Hoja, la Arena, la Niebla, la Roca, la Nube y la recién formada Aldea del Sonido, que había comenzado a crecer hace una apenas una década. Se escogía una aldea y los seis Kayes acudían para hablar sobre la situación política, económica y militar, además de pedir ayuda en caso de necesitarla.

Todos los Kages eran casi tan jóvenes como Naruto y Gaara, y por eso, solían ir con sus familias a la aldea anfitriona y tomarse unos días de vacaciones.

Como la reunión sería al día siguiente, Sakura decidió ir a visitar a Shikamaru y Temari que acababan de tener un bebé para darles conseja de maternidad, mientras Naruto iba a dar un paseo por la aldea.

Justo a la hora del crepúsculo, Naruto encontró una banca en la que se sentó para observar los últimos momentos del día.

— ¿Naruto?—interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz que le llamaba y notó que un hombre se acercaba a él. Era bastante mas alto y fornido que el rubio, parecía más o menos de su edad, aunque su pálida piel tenía más arrugas y sus ojos se notaban demasiado severos

— ¿Si?—Naruto lo reconocía como el nuevo Kage del sonido, pero no recordaba haber hablado nunca con él.

— ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?—preguntó el hombre sentándose junto al ojiazul

—Pues la verdad…

—Soy yo Naruto—insistió—soy Sasuke, nosotros estuvimos juntos en el mismo equipo cuando éramos niños.

—Supongo, pero debió haber sido por poco tiempo, quizá por eso no me acuerdo de usted.

—Pero fuimos más que eso—dijo Sasuke—tú estabas enamorado de mí

—No creo—dijo Naruto confundido—ya le dije que casi ni lo conozco

—No me hables de "usted"—reclamó el moreno— y es cierto lo que te digo, lo nuestro fue importante

—Se está equivocando—contestó paciente Naruto—hace mucho tiempo que estoy casado, y antes… prefiero no hablar de eso—suspiró—me dolió mucho

— ¿Casado?—repitió Sasuke con voz débil

—Sí, casado, hasta traigo fotos y todo, mire…

—Por favor Naruto, recuérdalo, tú me pediste que no te dejará que yo era importante para ti—suplicó Sasuke

— ¿De veras fui yo?

—Sí, lloraste mucho, siempre me buscaste, no podías olvidarte de mí,  
¿te acuerdas?

—Pues…

—Yo fui un idiota—lloró el azabache y Naruto se alarmó—te lastimé mucho, te traté mal—seguía sollozando—te amaba y solo me porté como un imbécil

—No quise ofenderlo, tal vez tenga razón es solo que no lo recuerdo

—Pero tu me amaste y…

—No, lo siento, está equivocado—concluyó Naruto y se fue de aquel lugar.

Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás y cuando llegó a su posada, dijo para si mismo:

—En serio te equivocas Sasuke, yo no te amé, todavía te amo.

Se secó un par de lágrimas antes de entrar. Aquel día estaba muy nostálgico


End file.
